Talk:Gauntlet of Fire/@comment-11634302-20160601040129/@comment-53539-20160725175749
@Golden Lin; The scene before the theme song is completely pointless. You could take it out entirely, and it wouldn't change anything. Bizarre visuals.Feels like I'm watching a completely different cartoon than MLP. The first scene was just to say how their competitors are summoned in the first place, its not useless as it shows Spike was hit with it randomly. Plus the scene after the credits would have been ore confusing without it then with. And this didn't happen before at Griffonstone. I think their making distinctions between different kingdoms more notable. Even the Ponies have different looks per town, Manehatten doesn't have the same look as the Crystal Empire. Its not a thing that MLP does alone, off the top of my hat, so does the Elder Scrolls series. They put a lot of effort into making Oblivion towns reflect the culture that was either dominate or the province next to the town. the point is to paint Dragon culture as "alien" to the Ponies one. That they did well enough. Almost every joke in the episode is unfunny. I laughed at one or two. This is a show for kids, I honestly don't expect sitcom level of comedy. Especially the end when a certain red dragon had to hug the really big guy and wasn't allowed to explain himself. It's never explained how Twilight and Rarity followed them. Ember even asks, and then in the laziest distraction ever, the episode tries to paint Rarity's life as being in danger even though it really wasn't. After that, the question is conspicuously dropped entirely. It was a joke, they weren't the focus of the episode so it didn't matter so much. The focus was Spike protecting them. Lets put it this way, Rarity was "in danger" to point out to Ember how different he was to her. That tussle was as anticlimactic as hell. Not really, Gable mad Ember mad, that gave her the push to throw him off. Don't be surprised, emotions can impact a fight. Moral is almost word-for-word recycled from A Dog and Pony Show. Did you watch that episode? That episode was about how Rarity can take care of herself and how she wasn't helpless. Her friends painted a picture of her as being too prime and proper to handle being captured, and in the end she proved them otherwise by being always in control. She did it alone as well without really any aid and she didn't need it. This episode was about how strength alone isn't the only solution, and working together can overcome even tough foes to get something done. There was also a different outcome to the storyline, in the Dog and Bone episode, the Diamond Dgs didn't really change much except get released from Rarity's constant complaining, whining and other manipulation. This was about teaching something to someone who had never considered a concept could be useful. On top of it, Ember comes out of this a stronger person then the Diamond Dogs did. Essentially, Spike introduces a new concept to the future of a culture.